Stories of Mu'hass
by DreadMasterStyrak
Summary: A collection of stories and drabbles focusing around the Sith Warrior Mu'hass Rak'shi. Does not follow the Sith Warrior story. Chapter 5 - Mu'hass sasses off a Dread Master on the Holonet. Ratet T for language.
1. Mu'hass's search

**Summary: Mu'hass has learned that he has a niece and set out to search for her.**

* * *

Mu'hass sat at his desk, staring into the orange tinted screen of his computer. He was reading through scattered entries that have been dug out from depths of various databanks, sometimes illegally. He was searching for hints and correlation in name, hoping and fearing to find that one name that was his lead.

Rammas Rak'shi. The child of Alzeera Rak'shi, abandoned early on. The records kept by her father were meticulous, but they stopped after a certain moment, that correlated with an attack on the spaceship where they dwelled. However, the name "Rammas" and eerily similar names linked to a Sith Pureblood resurfaced several times among records of slavers, but with no mention of "Rak'shi" or "Krass".

Mu'hass sighed and took a big sip from a tea mug, pulling up another file. That was when his eyes went wide as he stared at rows of portrait images. Among them was the one: a tiny shaggy Pureblood child with huge yellow eyes and black hair, similar to what Mu'hass remembered himself looking like at the child's age. Except he wasn't so tiny.

The Pureblood saved the data he needed, then pulled out, carefully removing any trace of his presence in that particular databank. The next step was to somehow extract the child from their owner. Mu'hass honestly hoped he could talk it over…


	2. Sitting ducks

**Mu'hass is caught in a fight. Help arrives in form of a friend.**

* * *

"I don't exactly have a choice, do I?" - Mu'hass bellowed, shoving his attacker, a crazed rebel Dread Guard, away.

The Dread Guard rebellion was going out of hand, fighting sprouting all over Oricon and nearing the Fortress and Palace. The loyal Guards were just too few to hold it off, requiring help from the Masters themselves and outsiders like Inea.

Mu'hass drew a deep breath and let out a monstrous roar, effectively scaring his opponents, if only for a little while. They were caught in a moment of terror, enough for Inea to dispatch them.

The leonine Sith shook his head, the weight of having to kill people heavy on him.

"Pity it come to 'dis. Who knew 'dey go crazy like 'dat…"

He examined the bounty hunter:

"You OK? Not hurt or anythin'?"


	3. Between a rock and a hard place

**Mu'hass gets in trouble again. A Dread Guard's life is full of perils, especially if you get caught between two of your bosses fighting.**

 **Featuring Rammas Rak'shi and Dread Master Tyrans.**

* * *

"There's gotta be another way out."

Mu'hass repeated that stubbornly, looking around. He was walking to his post when something blew up royally and the passage in front of him collapsed. He was lucky and didn't get hurt, but he had to find a way out and around this section of the passage.

"I mean c'mon, it's the Dread Fortress, Tyrans's creation. Lord Tyrans's. Knowing him, I could be standing on some kinda exit door right now!"

And what do you think? Just as he said it, the floor plate next to the one he was standing on budged and slid away to reveal a shocked Rammas clinging to a rather confused and disheveled Tyrans.

"MY SISTER'S OFFICIALLY LOST IT. AND STYRAK BY EXTENSION."

"They're fighting…" - Rammas said solemnly, - "Are you OK? I got so scared…"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" - Mu'hass nodded.

"Alright, let's get out of here before something else blows…"


	4. Dear person I hate (not really)

**Mu'hass takes the time to contemplate his relationship with his sister Zira.**

* * *

Dear person I hate.

Except not really hate, just dislike a lot for a big number of reasons.

First of all, sister, you are an asshole.

You got away with tricking me into things and pushing the blame. I'm not mad at you. Besides I got back with my slicing shenanigans, didn't I?

However, when I learned of Rammas, I got mad. As in, real mad.

She's a child, how could you treat her like that?

I know the whole story now and, while I think Charo messed up too, you shouldn't have wounded the kid. And, slavery? REALLY?! She's an innocent child!

She never asked to be made. She always tried to reach out to you. Every time you attacked Oricon with the Imperial forces. Every time we fought. Every time you attacked Rammas in person.

Second of all, you are a disgusting pervert. I don't care how many people you banged, sex isn't a means of mind-control. It's not right. And if what Shanrou said was even remotely true, well...I'll just leave it be.

I'm not that good myself, but I think you earn the worst mother trophy here. You purposefully hurt one of your kids and tried to enslave the other.

Have you ever loved anyone? Our parents? One of your lovers? Or was hate all you ever felt? It's kinda sad, actually. There are so many different feelings to live and you were stuck in hate, and in the end, it just ate you from the inside.


	5. Be careful what you say on the Holonet

**Mu'hass is searching for an undamaged copy of House Rak'shi's records and accidentally ends up sassing off a Big Scary Sith.**

 **OR**

 **That is why you don't tell people to find you by the IP.**

* * *

"Excuse me?!"

Mu'Hass's eyebrow spikes rose as he stared at one of several screens in confusion, disbelief and slight annoyance.

"What do you mean "access denied"? "

The computer did not answer since it was just a machine. It kept dutifully transmitting a window with the error warning, though.

Mu'hass frowned and hit the "cancel" button. While the Holonet was full of firewalls, authentications, subnetworks and password protected areas, Mu'hass didn't expect the information he sought to be stored with such a degree of security. After all, who would be so invested in keeping family records of one not very prominent Pureblood family so tightly locked up?

The large Pureblood leaned back in the chair and scratched his head in thought. House Rak'shi wasn't that prominent, and was only special in it's attitude towards non-humans, which was considerably more open than the Imperial least that was the information Mu'hass had.

"Oh, come on, who, aside from me, needs old family records?"

Mu'hass threw his hands up in the air and huffed in annoyance. He had a nagging feeling that someone else was preventing him from accessing the records. But who? His sister was terrible with any kind of computers, and when it came to slicing, the field belonged to Mu'hass completely. Even if she accidentally caused a lockdown of the database, Mu'hass would have broken through it.

"Could she have hired a slicer? But why? Last time I checked, she didn't really care about the records. Unless…She actually knows something I don't?"

The Pureblood frowned and moved closer to the screen, pulling up the datafiles he already had. What he had here, was the family tree of House Rak'shi. It was how he became aware of his niece. What lead to him searching for her long ago, and rescuing her from a slaver. However, something always rubbed Mu'hass wrong about the tree. It seemed that some entries were missing. Particularly, there was no mention of the founder. It was like the family simply appeared out of nowhere. And that, complete with some rumors Mu'hass managed to dig up on the Holonet, seemed very, very suspicious.

Mu'hass huffed and took a sip out of a huge mug, murmuring to himself.

"Can't a guy keep the records of his family these days?"

He took a deep breath, focusing, and dove into the depths of the Holonet once again, trying to bypass the mysterious presence. He felt as if he was being measured, even though he wasn't sure if there even was anyone else in the system. He battled the blockage for quite some time, trying all sorts of work-arounds, until it suddenly gave in, and a file opened before Mu'hass's eyes. It was similar to what he already had, except the records now held the names of the first Rak'shi. Names that Mu'hass only heard during history lessons, and paired with quite different titles.

As Mu'hass stared wide-eyed at the file, the screen blinked and a word processor opened up on it's own accord, breaking the Pureblood's reverie and causing him to frown as someone clearly managed to break into his system. A message typed itself on the black sheet.

 _ **["Are you aware of what part of the Holonet you broke into?"]**_

Mu'hass scratched his head at the question. Thinking of it, he wasn't sure. After he found the incomplete records in the database of the Rak'shi estate, he scoured the Holonet, hoping to find an archived copy, until he followed an old transmission that led to a closed-off sub-network. The Pureblood checked for any identifiers but did not locate any information. For all intents and purposes, that network appeared just a part of the Holonet. A void. That was a relatively common occurence, so Mu'hass did not pay too much attention to it.

And so he typed a message on a new line, highlighting it with orange.

 **["Nope"]**

 _ **["One does not simply stroll into THIS part of the Holonet, intruder"]**_

 **["Well, for a database in the void, you guys got some draconian security measures."]**

 _ **["… I commend your skill. Still, who the fuck needs those files?"]**_

Mu'hass raised a brow spike at the prickly question.

 **["Oh I dunno, a possible descendant of the Dread Masters?"]**

He knew that sassing off someone who had control over at least some parts of his computer was not a good idea but he hoped that person would slip up. The majority of slicers Mu'hass knew had quite a temper. Maybe that one wasn't an exception.

 _ **["… 'descendant of the Dread Masters', MY ASS. I am shaking in FEAR over here. Would you be so courteous as to leave this meager network?"]**_

Mu'hass could feel unfiltered sarcasm drip off every letter in the message.

 **["Or what? You find me by my Holonet address and kick my ass?"]**

 _ **["Good idea"]**_

There were no messages after that, and Mu'hass suddenly felt thoroughly creeped out. He knew that such threats were empty as it was extremely difficult, if not impossible, to locate a person based on their Holonet data, as it traversed many points and the addresses changed constantly or there were identical bits of data linked to different locations. And still, he couldn't shake off a bad feeling.

Still, he saved the files and powered the computer down and went to sleep.

He would wake up with tall masked Sith standing over him, led by one in a golden crested mask, glaring down at him.

"Well hello there, 'Descendant of the Dread Masters' "

Mu'hass didn't even make a move to fight.

"Well shit."

And that is how Mu'hass ended up working for the Dread Guard.


End file.
